okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Licorice
Appearance ILicorice has raceless white skin, amber eyes like Ivlin's and black hair like Satanica, with two longer front pieces. His horns are the same shape as Ivlin's and have the same color as Satanica's. In his adult form, he has a ponytail that curls in the end. He wears a black suit with a red ribbon that becomes a black tie. He has a vest over a dress shirt under the suit jacket and wears a cape with purple wings at the top and a purple interior. In his child form, his hair is short. He wears a white dress shirt with a black blazer, shorts and suspenders. Licorice has knee-high white socks and black dress shoes with a red detail, and a ribbon on the collar of his shirt with a red ornament. Personality When next to people that displease him, Licorice acts frigid and undaunted. He displays open contempt and sometimes, even violence if he's provocated enough to these people, such as Envi, Adauchi and mainly Satanica. Whereas next to people he likes, such as Ivlin, Anna and Sieg, Licorice is acts more kind and calm. He always have disposition for candy. Licorice is also very childish, especially in his kid form; a proof of this is when he was in the Blue Sea Kingdom with Anna, Sieg and Ivlin. Anna proposed a race with Licorice, but he fell and sprained his knee. He started disconsolately crying and calling for Ivlin, and Anna had to carry him. He only stopped crying when Anna gave him candy. Background Little is known about his past. Appearances Minor Roleplay - Licorice is the son of Satanica and Ivlin, and he's also Sieg and Anna's friend. Relationships Ivlin Ivlin is Licorice's mother. He genuinely loves and cares about her, and will do anything in his power to ensure her safety and happiness. Licorice is very protective toards Ivlin, and tries to keep everyone who may do anything bad to her away, shown in his relation with Satanica. He also seems to dislike Adauchi for that reason, despite he and Ivlin's relation has significantly improved with time. Licorice also likes to drawing things for Ivlin. Satanica Satanica is Licorice's mother. In contrast with his relationship with Ivlin, Licorice deeply despises her and sees her as nothing more than “that unpleasant, disgusting, and obviously useless thing that dares call itself my mother”. On the other hand, Satanica really loves her son and wanted to have him near her after she was almost killed by Gokuen, despite everyone's warnings, due to Licorice almost killing her the las time she was sick. Envi Envi is Licorice's enemy. They have fought before, due to their different views of Satanica. They fought once, and it ended with Licorice losting his left arm and being impaled in the chest by Envi's sword. Emalf Emalf is Licorice's caretaker. Poemi Poemi is Licorice's half-sister and friend. Glasses Glasses is Licorice's half-brother. They seem to get along well. Lil Lil is Licorice's stepmother. Lil flirted with him once. Siralos Siralos is Licorice's grandfather. Fumus Fumus is Licorice's uncle. Trivia * Licorice's name is based on a candy of the same name. * He's able to travel between world, an achievement that's normally owned by powerful beings, like gods and devils. * Licorice inherited the ability to produce light-based projects from Ivlin, who inherited it from Siralos. * Licorice has stated that he "doesn’t even prefer one sex in the first place", confirming his bisexuality, like most of the other characters. * Licorice has an official shimeji on Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. * Licorice may have Oedipus complex. Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Flame Underworld Category:Pitch Black World